


片段灭文

by Knivergils



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest, VD, 片段灭文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#1.破旧的出租屋（苦逼公寓生活十五题）<br/>#2.约会<br/>#3.下雨天而已<br/>#4.白色情人节<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#1.破旧的出租屋（苦逼公寓生活十五题）

 

　　傍晚时分，知了和蟋蟀在玩着烦人二重奏，好像接触不良的电流声一样在脑海中轰鸣。夏天比这个更烦人的就是在没有空调的破烂出租屋里听它们开这无休止的演唱会。

　　为了乘凉，但丁脱得光溜溜地躺在地上，关键部位被吃光了的油腻腻的披萨盒子盖着。

　　下班回家的维吉尔艰难地爬上锈迹斑斑的外墙扶梯，他粗鲁地扯开扯衬衫的领口，让自己更容易呼吸，不至于被闷死。可是他打开家门就看到极为不雅的一幕，屋内闷热的空气混合了有点馊掉的披萨味跟汗臭味，让维吉尔一瞬间觉得遭受了毒气的攻击。

　　“哦，上帝，这个蠢货是怎么在这样的环境下活着的。”维吉尔翻了个白眼。

　　维吉尔看着在地上摊大饼的但丁，他极不情愿地屏住呼吸走进去把他从地上拉起来。他的背几乎与地面融为一体了，维吉尔感觉自己就像在撕一块巨大的胶布。将但丁拉起来之后，维吉尔看到地上有一片大字型的汗渍。

　　“该死的，还喝了酒吗！”维吉尔从他气味糟糕的兄弟的呼吸中闻到了他最讨厌的味道之一。

　　他立刻皱起眉头把但丁拖进浴室，毫不怜惜地把他丢进了那个又脏又破的四脚浴缸里。但丁摔得发出了吃痛的叫声，但他还没睁开眼睛。

　　维吉尔把龙头拧到最大，捏着水管往但丁身上喷水。高压水流喷到脸上，但丁因为无法呼吸像一只溺水的狗一样嗷嗷叫起来，在浴缸里扑腾个不停。

　　“啊啊啊，啊噗，住，啊噗啊手……”

　　终于有了点像样的反应，维吉尔丢下泡在半浴缸冷水里的但丁，脱衣服冲凉。

　　等他冲完，把湿漉漉的刘海往后抹的时候，他看到但丁四仰八叉地躺在不合尺寸的浴缸里摆出欠扁的表情看着自己，浴缸里的水已经彻底变了色。维吉尔又开打龙头用水喷了但丁一脸，然后把管子丢给他。

　　“把自己弄干净，你简直比楼下的乞丐还要脏。”

　　但丁捡起管子，捏住管口把水流对准了走到门口的维吉尔的屁股，然后他遭到了幻影肥皂的攻击。

　　维吉尔被迫又洗了一遍澡。

 

　　大概半夜的时候，维吉尔被爬床的人吵醒。

　　“你干什么？回你自己床上去，热死了。”

　　“下雨了，我房间漏水。”

　　维吉尔闭着眼睛听到外面传来淅淅沥沥的雨声，还有细微的雷声，确认但丁不是来捣乱的就没再说话。

　　微凉的风从窗户缝隙里吹进来，驱散了闷热洒在身上很舒服，维吉尔是真的累了，于是他没有浪费力气去阻止但丁环上来的手。但丁把脸贴在兄长的背上，听着他的心跳和浅浅的呼声来赶走脑中令他崩溃的虫鸣。

　　要是每天都下雨就好了。但丁想。

 

 

#2.约会

 

　　但丁双臂展开搭在天鹅绒沙发的靠背上，翘着二郎腿环顾四周，作为一家冰淇淋店，这家店的装潢好得有点过分了。

　　“维，你为啥带我来这里？”

　　“您点的草莓圣代和香蕉船~”领口开得非常低的女服务生端着盘子过来，但丁的眼睛却始终注视着那份超大号的草莓圣代，辜负了大好的春光。

　　接过杯子，但丁迫不及待地挖了一勺放进嘴里，他的眼睛立刻就放光了。

　　“太好吃了！从来没吃过这么好吃的草莓圣代！”

　　坐在对面的维吉尔端起杯子喝了一口茶，然后不紧不慢地评价道：“你的味觉分不出好坏。”

　　“别这么冷淡嘛，难得你约我出来就别看书了，看看我啊。”但丁叼着勺子做鬼脸，努力想引起兄长的注意，“你不试试吗？再不吃要化了。”

　　维吉尔翻了一页书。

　　但丁见维吉尔还是不理他，闷声吃了几口圣代，觉得美好的味道都变差了。

　　维吉尔又翻了一页书。

　　但丁消灭了一大半他的圣代之后，终于忍不住了，“我说，既然是约会，不如等下去看个电影，然后我们可以去开……”

　　维吉尔眼睛盯着书本，右手抓起桌上的叉子飞快地叉起香蕉船里的香蕉塞进但丁嘴里。

　　“唔唔唔！！！”

　　奶油和融化的冰淇淋裹着香蕉无法完全被嘴包住，混合的白色液体被挤出来，顺着但丁的下巴往下流。

　　但丁一边艰难地咀嚼一边口齿不清地说：“维，你真是……太热情了……”

　　维吉尔额头蹦出了一条青筋，靠着他强大的神经才没有把手里的硬皮精装本变成凶器。

　　约会，绝对是人类最错误的发明之一。

　　维吉尔这么想着，合上书，拿起桌上的餐巾给他的笨蛋兄弟擦嘴。

 

 

#3.下雨天而已

 

　　砍翻最后一只恶魔，但丁飞快地转身将两个小孩揽过来护在身下，爆炸产生的气浪掀起他外套的下摆，吹乱了他的头发，一大块不知是那辆车哪个部分的铁皮被吹飞起来直接插到了他的背上，他听到骨头断裂的清脆声。

　　“哦，见鬼。”他淡定地抱怨了一句。

　　但丁艰难地直起身，铁片差点就穿透了他的胸口，有点厌烦地推了推一脸惊恐地看着自己的那两个小孩的屁股，让他们赶紧离开。两个小孩被吓得不轻，年纪看上去大一点的那个男孩子冷静一些，咬了咬嘴唇对但丁说了句谢谢之后就牵着弟弟的手跑开了。

　　看着他们手牵手离去的背影，但丁默默地把手伸到背后，拔下那块铁皮，然后随便往地上一扔，打道回府。

　　

　　竟然只有这个糟糕的街区在下雨。

　　但丁回到他的事务所，冒着雨站在台阶下面盯着那无比熟悉的破门看了好一会儿。豆大的雨点不断落下，砸在他的脸上，雨水顺着贴在脸上的刘海往下流，他几乎睁不开眼睛。但丁挤眉弄眼地甩了甩头发，走上台阶推开门，一股潮湿的木头霉味就扑面而来。

　　这破天气让陈旧油腻还夹杂着点不明黑色斑块的木地板踩上去就发出沉闷的吱吱嘎嘎让人耳朵难受的声音。但丁走到他的点唱机跟前，摸了摸口袋，发现没有一毛钱，他有点恼火地想踹它一脚，但突然觉得没有力气，于是转身拖着疲倦的身体爬上二楼。

　　叛逆随手丢在一边，砸到柜子发出一声巨响后倒在地上，在潮湿的木地板上砸出一个坑。

　　躺到床上之后，但丁开始回想自己究竟是怎么洗完澡的，刚才的记忆好像连同身上的污渍一样被洗掉了。没有擦干的身体沾到泛潮的床单很不舒服，不过困乏的大脑没空挑三拣四，但丁很快就睡着了。

　　用但丁后来的话说，自己当时更像是昏迷而不是睡着，因为有人走进自己房间了都没有立刻察觉。

　　那个人站在门口停留了很久才走进来，然后又在床边站了一会儿。

　　他坐下的时候，但丁感到自己的心都快从嘴里跳出来了，闭着眼睛没敢做多余的动作。

　　那个人的动作是那么的慢，慢得但丁放松绷紧的神经几乎要再次睡过去才又有了动静。他伸手拨开但丁散在额前的刘海，然后但丁感到压迫感变重了，他紧张地咽了口唾沫，接着那个人柔软温暖的嘴唇落在了自己的额头上。

　　漫长的准备工作之后，这个动作却只停留了短短几秒。那个人起身就要离开，但丁想伸手拉住他却发现自己抬不起沉重的胳膊，甚至连转动脖子都做不到。

　　皮靴鞋底有节奏地敲击着地板，但丁觉得那是这些日子以来他听过的最好听的声音！但是它现在却离自己越来越远了。

　　“…………”

　　说不出话来，嘴在动，舌头在动，却发不出一丁点声音。

　　上帝啊，求求你别这么残忍，快让我醒过来！

　　脚步声终究还是消失在了门外，渐渐的什么都听不到了。

　　什么都听不到了。

 

　　楼下的电话铃声把但丁吵醒，他扶着疼痛不已的脑袋坐起来发了一会儿呆，电话不依不饶地尖叫着，催促他去接。

　　“啊啊啊啊……肯定又是蕾蒂……”但丁搓了搓脸，从床上下来，趿拉着鞋磨磨蹭蹭地下楼。

　　被叛逆砸出来的那个小坑里，浅浅的积水在阳光下闪着光。


	2. 白色情人节

　　但丁趴在公园的摇摇马上，用脚有一下没一下地蹬地，他哭丧着脸对旁边的蕾蒂说：“维吉尔跟我告白了。”  
　　维吉尔是个很有主见很有想法的男人，蕾蒂没有特别意外，倒是但丁这个德行是怎么回事？谁把事情搞砸了？  
　　“这不是好事吗，还是他先开的口。”她说。  
　　“好个屁啊！跟念葬礼悼词似的，害我以为自己活不过今天了……”  
　　蕾蒂大概能猜到是怎么回事了，无非就是维吉尔太紧张，他尽力想用最平常的语气把艰难的心里话说出来……结果，那位冰山面瘫脸……她简直可以脑补出那个画面……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……  
　　她有点儿心疼但丁。  
　　“你能想象吗？他说‘我爱你’的时候，我以为下一秒他就会拔出刀来把我插在地上……”  
　　蕾蒂绷住脸，用力地点点头。  
　　  
　　但丁突然被一大片阴影笼罩，一回头就看到跟平常一样的维吉尔现在身后，英俊潇洒，冰山的气质，速冻冷空气夹着冰粒子惊涛骇浪般扑面而来。  
　　他配合地打了个哆嗦。  
　　实话说他是不怕维吉尔的，也从来没怕过，但是早上的告白太有杀伤力了，他的小心肝还有点适应不来。  
　　“我早上的话，你是没听进去么？”声音冷冷的，一字一句都像在凿冰块。  
　　糟糕，这是真的生气了。蕾蒂感觉自己是多余的，到底为什么要在白色情人节答应但丁出来聊天啊？！他又不会还钱？她盘算着怎么在受到波及前逃掉。  
　　“维吉尔，别开玩笑了，这不好……”  
　　笑字还没出口，但丁就被抓住衣领整个拎了起来，大冰山在自己眼前放大了十倍……  
　　……  
　　……  
　　……  
　　蕾蒂在心里大吼，你们不能这么虐狗？！我的墨镜呢！墨镜！  
　　但丁被吻得懵掉了。  
　　咦他来真的他早上说的都是真的啊他居然主动亲我他居然会亲人哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这一点都不好笑我是不是真的要死了妈的我没力气反抗你继续吻吧快把舌头伸过来啊唉你到底会不会亲嘴儿啊你再不伸我就要伸了啊……  
　　维吉尔终于放开了但丁。  
　　但丁脸有点红，憋气憋的，他死不承认是因为蕾蒂还在旁边不好意思。  
　　蕾蒂啪啪啪拍手鼓掌：“好了好了，恭喜两位达成一致，我就不留在这里当电灯泡了。”  
　　蕾蒂从摇摇马上下来要走，被但丁一把抓住了胳膊。  
　　你这什么意思？难道你还害羞么！你以为你是刚谈恋爱的小姑娘？阿姨帮不了你了，自求多福吧。蕾蒂用坚定的眼神拒绝了但丁求助，骑上摩托跑了。  
　　“但丁。”声音还是冷冷的。  
　　“好了好了。”但丁也从摇摇马上下来，事到如今还有什么好怕的，大不了就是做一回泰坦尼克么，“接吻应该是这样的。”  
　　但丁把手挂到维吉尔脖子上，他的指尖在维吉尔的背后触及到了柔软的……花瓣。  
　　他到底从哪里学来这些狗血的东西。吻上去时，但丁已经控制不住自己的表情。  
　　维吉尔环住他的腰，回应但丁的吻。  
　　“吻我的时候不要笑。”  
　　“……”  
　　“到底有什么好笑的？”  
　　“……”  
　　“但丁！”  
　　“没什么没什么。”但丁艰难地忍住笑，看着他还是冰山一样的兄长，轻声说，“把那句话再说一遍。”  
　　维吉尔嘴角翘起一丝弧度，他亲了亲但丁的嘴角。  
　　“我爱你。”


End file.
